The resonance frequencies of a beam occur at discrete values based on the geometrical and mechanical properties of the beam and the environment in which it is located. The efficiency of resonance is measured by the quality factor (or Q-factor), where large Q-factors correspond to high efficiency. High-Q beams such as cantilever beams can be used as efficient listening devices for particular frequencies, with much higher sensitivity and specificity for particular acoustic bands of interest in comparison to conventional acoustic transducers. Moreover, microcantilevers, which are only a few hundred microns in length, are also much more simple to produce and could be far smaller in comparison to standard microphone technologies. As an inevitable consequence of their high specificity, one would need an exorbitant number of fixed-frequency cantilevers to cover a broad frequency spectrum. Because of this simple reason cantilever-based listening devices have not attracted significant attention. Thus, it is desirable to make a high-Q cantilever that uses an electrostatic method to achieve broad frequency tunability. The resonance frequency of such a cantilever might be changed by varying an electrical charge, potential or voltage (hereinafter referred to as potential) and thereby varying electrostatic attraction or repulsion (hereinafter referred to as electrostatic force) acting upon the cantilever.